


Hey Spacewalker, Rescue Me Next

by Morticians_Daughter



Category: The 100 (TV) RPF
Genre: Abuse of Power, Blowjobs, Dom/sub, F/M, Finn is technically underage, First Time, First Time M/M, Jealousy, M/M, Mention of Clarke/Finn, Mostly Finn/Bellamy, PWOP, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sub!Finn, WIP, bellamy is a good hunter, bisexual!Finn, bisexual!bellamy, both of them have only been with women before, cliff hanger, consensual but doesn’t always sound like it, dom!bellamy, finn definitely wants it, finn is a good tracker, handjobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morticians_Daughter/pseuds/Morticians_Daughter
Summary: Bellamy Blake is new to the ground, they all are. He didn’t know what he wanted until he met Finn. Finn brings out a side of Bellamy that he wants to explore, and is finally able to. Finn is so ready.I’m terrible at summaries, but this gets pretty graphic, pretty quick. Currently it’s a one-shot but I’m working on a second chapter if anyone wants it. The story follows the canon plot, but explores some of the potential off-screen events.This is a really old ship, and not a very popular one, but I needed something in this genre so I wrote it. It’s my first fic on AO3 from this account and it’s been a long time since I’ve published anything so any comments or pointers are appreciated. Hope you like it!
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Finn Collins, Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Hey Spacewalker, Rescue Me Next

“Hey spacewalker! Rescue me next.” Octavia yelled, obviously impressed by the boy’s actions, heroically stepping in to save an injured person from a serious beatdown. Bellamy was impressed too. But he was more concerned about his sister being reckless. He was there to protect her, after all. He shot her a concerned look.

“What? He’s cute.” Yes he was. Bellamy had never noticed the boy before. Though he had heard all about his little adventure outside the ark. The reason he’d been locked up and sent back to Earth in the first place. _Spacewalker_. They’d likely grown up in different stations, so their paths never crossed. If they had met then, Bellamy was sure he wouldn’t have liked him. He wasn’t so sure he liked the kid now.

“He’s a criminal,” Bellamy said. He could at least pretend that he wasn’t the least bit interested, right? Or maybe just keep Octavia away from him. To be quite honest, when spacewalker ( _Finn_ ) jumped out of his seat during the flight, Bellamy didn’t much care. He knew there’d be casualties. As long as he kept Octavia safe, his world would keep on spinning.

“They’re all criminals.” She was right. Everyone on that dropship was a criminal, himself included. But down here, they were free. No more skybox for any of them, and no spacewalk for Bellamy. They couldn’t float him now.

He liked Finn a little more after the stuck up blonde girl busted him on trying to take off his wristband and he asked her why he should care whether or not the ark knew that he was alive.

Bellamy had since taken over as the “unofficial” leader of the hundred. They hadn’t held an election or anything, but it was pretty widely understood that he was in charge. Everyone listened to him, or he’d make them listen, and beyond that, they all did _whatever the hell they wanted_. As long as Bellamy was okay with it, that is. The ark would soon be in the dark about what life on the ground was like, and they’d all be truly safe. Or so Bellamy thought.

The ground was supposed to be uninhabitable. Toxic radiation was supposed to have wiped out all life on Earth. That was, apparently, not the case, and Bellamy thought they were safe. Until Finn and Clarke returned to camp the next day with an injured Octavia. _I never should have let her go with them. They let her get hurt_. Bellamy was about ready to knock their heads together for letting this happen when he found out that goggle-boy ( _what was his name?_ ) had been hit with a spear and taken by something, or someone. Maybe they weren’t completely safe after all.

The camp was going to need more security if they hoped to stay alive. They began construction on a wall around the camp, under Bellamy’s direction, of course. There were few others in Bellamy’s close circle, who he trusted to help him keep some sort of order in the camp. Finn and Clarke were not included in that group. Clarke didn’t have the same goal as Bellamy. She wanted the rest of the ark to come down and live together with them, and that just wasn’t going to work for Bellamy. He might have just killed her, or allowed her to get herself killed, but she was the only one with any knowledge of medicine. She was also getting a little too friendly with Finn for his liking. Bellamy watched them share glances as they worked, sneak off together and just generally remain in close proximity to each other. Finn was an excellent tracker, the best they had, so naturally it made sense that he’d lead the hunts with Bellamy. On one particular hunt, they were all alone. Not the strongest team, being that there was only two of them, but still efficient. They brought home some smaller game, enough to feed everyone for the night, and neither of them got hurt. Just as Bellamy was silently congratulating himself on a job well done, he heard a thud and a groan. Turning around he saw Finn flat on his face, working on getting back up.

“Thought you had already learned how to walk. Come on, man.” Bellamy held out his arm for Finn.  
~~~~  
Looking warily at Bellamy’s outstretched hand, he said: “Thanks. I don’t know, I stepped in a hole or something.” Finn grabbed Bellamy’s arm and Bellamy hauled him up off the ground without even trying. _Damn he’s strong_ , Finn thought. After Finn was standing again, he took a step and stumbled trying to use his apparently injured leg. _Shit_.

Finn seemed to have messed up his ankle pretty badly, so Bellamy had to all but drag him back to camp, lending a shoulder for support. Luckily it wasn’t too far. Once they arrived, Clarke saw them and jogged to meet them. “What the hell happened? Grounders?” Clarke asked, looking slightly panicked.

“No, all clear. Spacewalker here just forgot how to walk on land,” Bellamy smirked at Finn, who shot his best bitch face back. Maybe that was just his face.

“Alright, get him inside the dropship, I’ll find something to wrap it with. Make sure he stays off it, please.” Clarke ran off to find whatever it was she was looking for and Bellamy practically carried Finn to an empty space on the drop ship. The ground level was too full of commotion. Bellamy was tired of all the noise. He preferred to be in the woods, or in his tent alone. He thoroughly enjoyed it when various girls would come to visit their fearless leader, ready to do anything to please him, but he can think of a few ways he’d enjoy it more. Finn said he was fine to climb up to the empty second level, so Bellamy motioned him to go, and Bellamy followed him. If Finn happened to fall, at least he wouldn’t land on the hard metal floor of the dropship. Bellamy laughed to himself as he watched Finn trying to hop up the ladder using only one foot, but he made it eventually. Finn laid down on one of their makeshift cots and Bellamy sat next to him. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Finn said “I’m already tired of this,” and tried to sit up. Before he could get halfway up, though, Bellamy put his hand on Finn’s chest and pushed him back down, maybe a little too roughly. “I believe the princess told you to stay put,” he said, way too close to Finn.

~~~~~~

He’d only been laying there for a couple of minutes probably, but he was already bored. He was constantly looking at the ground (you know, tracking and stuff), how had he tripped? At least maybe he’d get to spend some time with Clarke while she tried to fix him up. He wasn’t going to lie, it was tempting not to take up Octavia on her obvious willingness to mess around with him, but he had a feeling that Bellamy would kick his ass, and as much as he might enjoy that, Finn didn’t want to get on Bellamy’s bad side just yet.

“I’m already tired of this,” he said, and tried to sit up. He was met with a large strong hand in the middle of his chest, pushing him back onto the makeshift bed, and _damn_ if that didn’t give him ideas.

“I believe the princess told you to stay put,” Bellamy said, not taking his hand off of Finn’s chest.

“I remember. And what are you going to do if I don’t?” Finn responded, looking into Bellamy’s eyes, a mischievous smirk on his face. If Bellamy wasn’t going to let him leave, he could at least have a little fun messing with Bellamy’s head.

Bellamy saw the look in Finn’s eyes, like he was trying to get a reaction out of him. Well, two could play at that game. “I think we both know that I can make you,” Bellamy responded, pushing a little harder on Finn’s chest.

Finn’s breath hitched as Bellamy pushed on his chest. He could feel something stirring inside him, wanting the game to continue, but before it could, Clarke opened the hatch from the lower level and climbed up. Bellamy took a quick step back, removing his hand from Finn and hiding the blush that he could feel growing on his cheeks from almost being caught. _Caught doing what? I was just doing what Clarke said, nothing to be ashamed of._

“I’ll let you get to it. Fix him up, doc. I need him.” Bellamy started to walk away, heading toward the hatch before realizing the possible implications of what he said, and added “for hunting.”  
Looking at Finn once more, he saw that smirk that said _I know exactly what you need me for_.

Bellamy wandered around the camp for awhile, lending a hand to the people around packing food and building the wall. Finn was going to drive him crazy if he let him. There’s no way Finn was clueless enough to not know what he was doing to Bellamy. He was toying with him and he knew it, he was enjoying it. He was playing a game with Bellamy, and Bellamy loved games.

Bellamy had never been with a man before, and somehow he doubted that Finn had either, but the thought of it excited Bellamy to no end. Bellamy was a naturally strong willed person, but he could never inflict his strong will on his lovers because they were too fragile. They wanted to be handled with love, not slammed into walls and marked. Bellamy wanted to be rough, to take what he wanted and not have to apologize for it. He made his way back to his tent, suddenly feeling the need to be alone. Once inside with the door closed, he thought back to how Finn reacted to him pushing him back down. He looked intrigued, and not hurt or angry at all. He could be just what Bellamy wanted. Bellamy knew Finn could handle himself, and he imagined what it would be like to force him into his tent, push him to the floor, and rip his clothes off, ruining them so that everyone would know what Finn Collins, _spacewalker_ , had been up to. He imagined how it would feel to kiss him roughly while he dragged his hands all over the younger man’s body, muffling his moans with his kisses. How it would feel to cover his mouth tightly while he fucked into him, silencing his screams so that no one would hear how good he made the boy feel. Before he knew it, he was fondling himself through his pants, breathing hard, needing release desperately. He opened the button and pulled his pants down to his thighs, not wanting to waste a second. He stroked himself quickly, already knowing this wasn’t going to last long. He didn’t know when or why it started, but now, Finn was all that was in his mind, especially now. He wondered if the obsessive thoughts would go away if he had Finn just once, but he doubted that just once would satiate him. He was so very close, after a few more strokes he came harder than he had in a long time, letting one short word slip past his lips. Probably a little louder than he’d have liked. _Finn_.

“Bellamy? You in there?” _Oh shit_.

~~~~~

Finn was stuck in the dropship for a long time, but it didn’t feel so long with Clarke there, tending to him and keeping him company. She wrapped up his ankle so it would be sturdy enough to walk on, after feeling around it for a minute and determining that it was probably not broken. He really did like her. They had kissed a few times and he enjoyed her soft skin, pliant under his touch. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t find her beautiful, her light hair and unbelievably blue eyes, but he longed for something different, something _darker_. He wanted someone to take control of him, to make him feel things, instead of making him do all the work like he was used to. He wanted to submit and let his partner take from him. He wanted to be held down and used; relentlessly, repeatedly. Finn didn’t know how long he’d harbored these feelings, but something, _someone_ , had awoken them and he doubted he’d just be able to forget about them, forget about _him_.

Once Finn was done being fixed up, he left Clarke. He told her he’d see her later, not knowing if it was true or not. After he left the dropship he glanced around the camp for a few minutes, looking for any sign of Bellamy and finding none. As he approached Bellamy’s tent he thought he heard something coming from inside so he guessed someone was home. Just as he was about to say something he heard a small gasp and what sounded like “ _Finn_!” Just what had he walked in on? Or was he imagining it because that’s what he _wanted_ to hear? He felt a jolt of heat shoot straight to his crotch. He was sure he hadn’t imagined hearing his name, he could only hope it meant what he thought it meant.

“Bellamy? You in there?” Finn called, kind of hoping he’d interrupted, but from the way it sounded, Bellamy was done. A few seconds later, Bellamy rushed out of the tent, looking flustered, a little sweaty and _very_ shirtless. Finn dragged his eyes over Bellamy’s torso, taking in the sight of his tan skin and beautiful muscles. He wondered what they felt like, but stopped himself from reaching out to touch them, biting his lip instead and looking up at Bellamy’s face. He looked like he had just been punched in the gut. He was looking at Finn like he’d seen a ghost, but he was probably just embarrassed if Finn had caught him doing what he thought. Finn decided not to let him in on the secret just yet, so he pretended he hadn’t heard anything.  
~~~  
Bellamy stepped out of the tent and saw Finn, as he had feared. Finn looked up and down his body and bit his goddamn lip. _I should be the one biting that lip_. Bellamy suddenly felt very uncomfortable under Finn’s gaze, so he cleared his throat, and finally Finn spoke.

“Hey, just comin’ to see what you’re up to. And say thanks for draggin’ my clumsy ass back to camp. Clarke fixed up my ankle so I’m good to go on another hunt if you want to.”

“Finn, we just hunted this morning, you hit your head on a rock when you went down?”

“I know we just hunted this morning, genius. But if we go out again today, we won’t have to go tomorrow.” His logic was good, it was still early in the day and it would be nice to have a day off. Not to mention more time with Finn _and_ away from the noise in the camp. Bellamy agreed, put on a shirt, and they grabbed their gear to leave.

~~~~~~

“You sure you’re okay? You look like you’re in pain every time you take a step.”

“Not my best stroll in the woods by a long shot, but I’m good to hunt, and I could run if I had to.”

Bellamy eyed him warily. “Let me know if that changes, okay?”

Finn looked him dead in the eyes and just said “yes, sir.” He knew Bellamy was the dominant one, and that’s what he wanted. He would play his role and see how long it took Bellamy to make a move.

When Bellamy heard those words come out of Finn’s mouth, Bellamy almost passed out. _Yes, sir_. God, if Bellamy could only ever hear Finn say one thing for the rest of his life, that would be it. Those are the only words he ever wanted to hear. He hoped he could get him to say them again. He brushed it off for now and they walked in silence back to camp. As much as Bellamy wanted to jump him right there in the woods, he couldn’t risk getting caught with his pants down if grounders decided to attack. They’d be completely defenseless. Partially because Bellamy wasn’t sure if he’d notice they were under attack, or care, if he was buried inside of Finn like he longed to be. He watched Finn walk in front of him, delicately placing each step so that he’d make as little noise as possible, and also avoid hurting his ankle any worse. They had managed to bag a decently sized doe, but Bellamy wasn’t sure how. Finn got lucky with his spear after stalking the thing for awhile. A couple smaller animals also happened across their path on their way back to camp. Luckily, with the haul from the morning plus that, they’d be well fed that night and the next. Bellamy would have liked some help pulling the animal back to camp, but had refused Finn when he tried to help. It would be easier for him to get hurt if he was distracted, so Bellamy pulled it home himself. He certainly didn’t mind the view. He looked at the ass he’d been dreaming about, and the messy hair he longed to pull on. Soon they reached camp and he let Finn help him pull the deer up the hill and through the gate. Various people came over and clapped them on the back, giving them a few “way to go”s before taking the animal to begin preserving it.

The sun was going down and after a day of hunting, Bellamy was tired. But it wasn’t time for bed just yet. He sat outside his tent and watched several people sitting around the fire, laughing and eating. Clarke and Finn were there, sitting way too close together. Bellamy could feel rage boiling underneath his skin. He knew that Finn was doing this on purpose. As if to prove his point, Finn looked up and made eye contact with him. Then he leaned over and put his hand on Clarke’s neck as he kissed her passionately for a few seconds. She smiled at him as he pulled away and Finn looked back to Bellamy, smirking, challenging him. Bellamy wasn’t going to give in that easily. He waited another half hour, and once Clarke left the circle he walked over to the fire where several others were still gathered.

“Finn, can I get your help with somethin’ inside the dropship real quick?”

Finn looked at him slowly, a small smile on his face and started to get up. “Yes, sir.”  
~~~  
Finn knew what he was doing to Bellamy. He picked up on Bellamy’s need for control long before he even thought about how he’d like to let Bellamy practice it on him. He got up to follow Bellamy into to the dark dropship. It was probably completely deserted since it was such a nice night, and everyone was outside or in their own tent.

They walked up the ramp together. “I just need your help prying open this outer hatch, I figured we could use it for a sniper if we ever get attacked and have to fall back to the ship.”

Finn looked surprised that Bellamy actually needed help with something, but followed him to the upper floor anyway. Once they reached the top, Bellamy closed the door and Finn started toward the small outer hatch. He got closer and realized it was already open. Confused, he turned around to find Bellamy right behind him, and he looked pissed. Before Finn could react, Bellamy grabbed his throat and pushed him back several feet towards the wall, slamming him into it. He was not about to hold back. Of course if Finn gave him any indication that this wasn’t what he wanted, he’d pull back, but until then… He held Finn by his neck, crowding him against the cold metal wall. Finn looked about 20% terrified, and 80% aroused. Bellamy could work with that. Finn reached up to put his hands around Bellamy’s forearm, a defensive move, but he didn’t put up a fight as Bellamy continued to hold him there, pressing his tall, hard body against Finn’s slightly shorter one.

“You think you can just fuck around with princess Clarke and I won’t notice? I see everything you do, spaceboy. You know what you’re doing. Just using her to make me jealous.”

“Is it working?” Finn gasped, struggling to speak with Bellamy’s hand at his throat.

“What do you think.” Bellamy rolled his hips against Finn’s and Finn let out a raspy groan. Bellamy released the hold on his neck, he wanted to hear Finn moan. “If I see you with her again, you’re not going to like what happens.”

“I think I just might.” Finn smirked and Bellamy slapped him hard in the face, showing him he wasn’t kidding. Finn chose that moment to push back, kissing Bellamy frantically. He grabbed at his hips, pulling him closer and rubbing against him. He wanted more, he _needed_ more. He tried to get Bellamy out of some of his clothes but the hand returned to his throat and pushed him back to the wall.

“No, you’re mine. You hear me? You do what _I_ say. Understand?” Finn nodded as fast as he could. He was already rock hard and would take anything that was given to him.

“Good. Now take off your clothes.” Finn complied, removing his jacket and his vest. Bellamy told him to stop. He looked up and down at Finn and then moved toward him again. Looking him in the eyes, he tore the shirt from his chest. Holding onto Finn’s wrists, he leaned forward and nipped at his neck. When Finn starts moaning quietly, Bellamy bites him, hard. Finn screamed and panted, bucking his hips forward, begging to be touched. Bellamy licked at his neck, soothing the bite, and moved lower, kissing and biting his chest, torso, and mouthing at Finn’s cock through his pants. Finn whimpered and begged. “Please, Bellamy. Please.”

“What was that?”

“I need more, please don’t stop.” Bellamy looked at him and Finn added “Please, sir.”

At that, Bellamy ripped Finn’s belt from the loops and pulled his pants to his ankles roughly. He palmed Finn’s cock through his underwear, hard and deep, looking up to Finn’s face and seeing him with his head back and his mouth open in a soundless cry.  
~~~  
Finn started panting and making small noises, gripping the strong arm that was pressed against his lower abdomen, holding him to the wall. He felt Bellamy’s hot, wet tongue run up the side of his dick and moaned raggedly.

“You like that? Hmm?” Bellamy said from below him.  
“Y-yes, yes fuck, yes,” Finn returned.  
“Yes what?”  
Finn’s mind went blank, willing to do or say anything to keep the older man from stopping. Then he remembered what Bellamy wanted.  
“Yes _sir_ , please don’t stop.”  
Bellamy complied, continuing to bob his head quickly, drawing Finn closer and closer to the edge. _Not so fast, space boy_ , Bellamy thought. He stopped quickly and stepped away without any warning.  
“FUCK! _Uhn_ , please sir, please,” Finn groaned, well and truly begging now.  
“On your knees, you little slut,” Bellamy said, forcing Finn to the ground, but prepared to catch him if his ankle decided to give out.

Finn’s eyes widened and he scrambled to the floor, ignoring the pain shooting up his leg. He leaned his face in to nuzzle Bellamy’s crotch, silently begging for what he wanted. Bellamy complied, unzipping his pants and freeing his long, hard cock. Finn marveled at it for a moment, wanting to remember everything about this. He was longer and thicker than Finn, and had a slight curve. _God, he’s beautiful_ , Finn thought, willing to confront those feelings later when he wasn’t in the middle of the hottest sex of his young life. He dove in hungrily, kissing and licking and sucking frantically, not giving a damn about _finesse_ , or anything other than his need to have Bellamy inside him in one way or another.

Bellamy gripped his hair and held him still while he fucked into his mouth, and Finn tried his best to relax so that Bellamy could go as deep as possible. Every few thrusts, Bellamy would hit his gag reflex, making him choke slightly, but that only seemed to spur him on. He continued fucking the younger man’s mouth until he could feel he was close.

“Fuck, such a good little slut for me, Finn,” He grunted. Finn was whimpering around his cock and Bellamy caught a glimpse of Finn’s arm, moving quickly, jerking himself off desperately. He pulled out of his mouth suddenly, making Finn gasp with the sudden breath of air he wasn’t expecting. He leaned down and grabbed both of Finn’s arms roughly, pulling them above his head and pinning both of his wrists to the wall above his head. Finn cried out at the loss of stimulation and looked up at Bellamy.

“Please, sir, please let me cum with you,” he whimpered.

“You get to cum when I say you do,” he responded and forced his cock back into Finn’s mouth. He could see the muscles in Finn’s arms and chest clench and tremble while Finn sat with his eyes clenched shut, mouth open and full. Bellamy was sure he’d never seen anything more erotic than this young man submitting to him fully like this, so willing to take orders. He pumped into him several more times before releasing his load down Finn’s throat. Finn had no choice but to swallow it all down, lest he end up choking on it. Bellamy pulled him up to his feet and watched Finn gasp for air, suddenly feeling _awful_ as Finn stumbled, losing consciousness for a split second before hitting the wall and coming to. Bellamy caught him and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

“Good boy,” is all he said and Finn crushed his lips into Bellamy’s, still needing release. They kissed hotly and Bellamy wrapped his long fingers around Finn’s still-hard dick, jerking him roughly, and relishing in the sensation of Finn gasping and moaning against his lips between kisses. It didn’t take long for Finn to tense up and dig his fingers into Bellamy’s skin, coming hard all over his own stomach and chest. He groaned and dove back in, kissing Bellamy again.

The boys stood, holding each other, and panting lightly, coming down from their orgasms. Bellamy was the first to step back and tuck himself into his pants. Finn followed suit, wondering if he’d be able to talk Bellamy into getting him another shirt. Clothes were in limited supply, after all, and Bellamy had just ruined one of the only ones Finn had. In the meantime, Finn stood shirtless, looking at Bellamy and wondering if he was going to say anything. Eventually the older man looked down at him, letting the evening’s events sink in. His eyes widened and he took another step back. He looked to the floor and only said two words before taking a few short steps to the hatch and climbing down quickly, letting the door slam behind him and leaving Finn standing there, half naked and wondering _what the fuck just happened?_

“ _I’m sorry_.”

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE if you want to see the second chapter, leave a comment! I left it this way to leave the potential for another chapter or two, so this story isn’t over!


End file.
